Fallen Titans
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: [Collection of poems and short stories]No Choice, No Regret, No Hope. Sometimes you just have to step over the line of good and bad. And some times you can't fix it once it't done. [Robin: No Choice][Terra: No Regret][Raven: No Hope] [Completed]
1. Robin, No Choise

_**No Choice**_

_Robin _

_Poem One_

_"There is a thin line between good and evil"_

_"But The line can be almost impossible to see"_

The rush in Amazing, something to lust for,

The feeling of danger, risk each time I crave more.

So what if it's wrong who decided that anyway?

Whats good and whats bad who care what they say.

To the team, I hide the criminal I am

Stealing idem after idem just cause I know I can

Some are Wiser then they seem, She found out

Yet she says nothing to encourage doubt

She too understand the rush from the darkness, the sin

What it feels like to step over the line, and throw cation to the wind.

A voice in my mind says it wont stay

That if I keep this up, I'll have to fight my friends soon day

I have to control the urge to do away with justice

To give up what is right and because so selfish

Yet for now I'll play the thief, who only cares for number one

But the boy wonder will return with the rising of the sun.

_"Does won good deed make him a hero?" _

"Does it change the crime that he committed?"

O-

Maybe he was Robin. The strong, fearless leader of the infamous Teen Titans. The heart throb of every Teen aged girl in Jump City.

Maybe he was handsome. Silky Ebony hair that was styled with too much gel. Strong arms that many girls dreamed of being in. Eyes colorless behind the white mask. No one knew what color his eyes were.

Starfire thought that they were Green like hers. Bright and happy, almost angelic.

She knew Starfire was wrong.

Beast Boy thought they were Grey, Pale blue with a spark of black.

He was wrong too.

Cyborg though his eyes where hazel. A mix of brown and blue.

And for awhile She thought they were hazel too, but alas they were not.

No, She knew they were Electric Blue. So pure and Clear that they sent chills down her spine. She saw them, But she wished she didn't.

Maybe when she saw his blue eyes, she never meant to.

It was an accident. She had walked in on him one day in the gym. Everyone else was out, so he decided to train. He thought She was gone too but she wasn't. And she saw, his eyes.

She ran before he could find out.

Maybe she kept it a secret for him, She always kept his secrets.

Red X was his biggest secret. She found out long before Starfire had, yet she didn't tell the team. Even after Slade found out that Robin was X, she knew he would creep out in the middle of the night, in the disguise of his alter ego. Sometimes it made her cry, She cried because he still didn't get it. He didn't get that if he kept this up, he would lose his way. The darkness would consume his heart.

Maybe it hurt her so much because she too understood the darkness too, She too would go to dark side, just to release what she hid.

Maybe the Dark side had no rules, Maybe you could do what you want on the dark side, maybe you could be who you want on the dark side.

Maybe she didn't try to stop him because she knew that she would have to stop too.

Maybe he was Robin, But to her he was a lost child, just like her.

A child bound by darkness, but not broken

Not yet...

O-

A/N: I was inspired to write this after seeing the picture Fallen Titans on the Titansgo okekai Board. I hope you like!

-Anna-


	2. Terra, No regrets

_**No Regrets**_

_Terra_

_Poem Two_

_"My name is Terra and I have done horrible things."_

_"One-by-one I have destroyed the Teen Titans. "_

I have become a criminal under a dark rules demand

I am forced to follw his evert comand

I fight my one friends as I would fight any foe.

I feel a sinking feeling in my heart for reasons I do not know

I have exploted there every weakness and flaws

I watch, Smirking as one of them begin to fall

I never liked the dark one, thus she was the first to go down

I felt no remorse as I watched the dark bird drown

I eaisly ride the world of the stupid boy and his geeky friend

I laugh as they fall down, down to their end

I watched as the happy one fellt o her doom to the rocks

I saw no happiness on the face that I now mocked

I left their leader for last

I felt the fight was over far too fast.

I destroyed them all one by one

I feel empty now, as the lies come undone

I have no more friends, not one person at my side

I have nothing, my only friends have died

_"My name is Terra. I have done horrible things"_

_"...and I have absolutly no regrets..."_


	3. Raven, No Hope

**_No Hope_**

_Raven_

_Poem Three_

_"No! I won't do it! This is just a vision! This can't be real!"_

_"What you have consealed you shall become. There is no hope"_

All hope is gone, all prayers crushed

Everything is gone because of my power lust

And I don't care...

I finally gave up and gave in to my fate

My 'friends' tried to help yet it was far too late

There blood stains the walls and runs down my face

There lives are gone, ripped apart like a delicate lace

And I don't care...

I'm alone in my kingdom of corpses and lost souls

But for my actions I must pay the toll

For all the lives I've ended

For the betrayal I have made to those I've befriended

I will be left alone in my silent tart

Where silence is loud when all you hear is your heart

Where insanity rings like a church chours bell

And no one care if you have a story to tell

There is no hope for anyone at all

For I am the last one standing, the last one to fall.

_"No, This was just the beginning..."_

_"The gem MUST be destoryed, no matter what..."_

_A/N: This was writen before I saw The End part 1-3. Think of this as an alternate eneding. yea... I like angst too much..._

_-Anna-_


End file.
